poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash Ketchum Meets RWBY
Ash Ketchum meets RWBY is a Pokemon/RWBY crossover series made by Kieran Quarles. It will appear on Youtube in the future. Plot The story takes place in the world of Remnant, composed of four kingdoms that are plagued by malevolent creatures known as the "Creatures of Grimm". Prior to the events of the series, the mankind waged a battle of survival against the Grimm before discovering the power of a mysterious element called Dust which allowed them to fight back against the monsters. In the present day, Dust is used to augment people's abilities with the mysterious Ozpin training some to battle the Grimm as Huntsmen or Huntresses. Ozpin is also the leader of a cabal who have dedicate themselves to guard Remnant's greatest secrets and the Four Maidens, women who can use magic and safeguard the four relics, from evil hands. The series focuses on four girls that enrolled in Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee from the Atlas kingdom whose family deals in Dust, Blake Belladonna of the half-human Faunus race, and Ruby's half-sister Yang Xiao Long. Together, they form team RWBY ("ruby") and are trained to become Huntresses alongside team JNPR ("juniper"), team CRDL ("cardinal"), and team CFVY ("coffee"), later joined by team SSSN ("sun") from Haven Academy in Mistral along many others.1718 At the time of Team RWBY's formation, numerous Dust thefts are carried out in Vale by local crime lord Roman Torchwick as he and the White Fang, a terrorist organization composed of Faunus which Blake was a member of, were hired by Cinder Fall as part of a scheme to destroy Beacon. The plan comes together during the annual inter-academy Vytal Festival, with Cinder acquiring the power of the Fall Maiden while killing off Ozpin and Team JNPR's Pyrrha Nikos before being defeated by Ruby. In the aftermath of their school's destruction, Team RWBY's members scatter to deal with their personal issues as they eventually reunite at Haven Academy. Joined by Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow Branwen, the surviving members of Team JNPR, and a boy named Oscar Pine serving as a vessel for their headmaster, Team RWBY learns Ozpin's nature as an reincarnating spirit and of his conflict with Cinder's immortal master, his former lover Salem, who desires the four relics as part of her masterplarologuen. Links Volume 1 Prologue 1: (Coming Soon) Chapter 2: (Coming Soon) Chapter 3: (Coming Soon) Chapter 4: (Coming Soon) Chapter 5 : (Coming Soon) Chapter 6: (Coming Soon) Chapter 7: (Coming Soon) Chapter 8: (Coming Soon) Chapter 9: (Coming Soon) Chapter 10: (Coming Soon) Chapter 11: (Coming Soon) Chapter 12: (Coming Soon) Chapter 13: (Coming Soon) Chapter 14: (Coming Soon) Chapter 15: (Coming soon) Chapter 16: (Coming soon) Volume 2 Chapter 1: (Coming Soon) Chapter 2: (Coming Soon) Chapter 3: (Coming Soon) Chapter 4: (Coming Soon) Chapter 5: (Coming Soon) Chapter 6: (Coming Soon) Chapter 7: (Coming Soon) Chapter 8: (Coming Soon) Chapter 9: (Coming Soon) Chapter 10: (Coming Soon) Chapter 11: (Coming Soon) Chapter 12: (Coming Soon) Trivia * They will be a prologue in this film * The battle scene featured music score from Kingdom Hearts, Super Smash Bros. Melee., and Pokemon (Anime). * Mewtwo and Mew will appear in some episodes Category:Kieran Quarles Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Anime Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Anime Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Anime Shows